


Mistletoe

by little_shinra



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/pseuds/little_shinra
Summary: A walk through the park.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/gifts).



> Prompt fill for Kim from Tumblr. The prompt was "Mistletoe - Kiss me." I ended up taking the whole thing a little more literally than necessary. Enjoy the best couple of Lamento. >:)

The two wandered along the path, admiring the bare, winter look of the trees and the added flourish of other flora. While Leaks stood by behind him, Shui’s attention was overtaken by a sight off the path. A flash of healthy green in the center of the grey branches.

“Is it new growth?” Shui moved closer to inspect.

Sprayed among the green growth were milky white berries. Up close, the green was mismatched against the aged, pale gray trunk of the tree. No other branches were sharing the berries.

“Oh, it's mistletoe,” Shui reached up and touched the branch. Leaks frowned at it.

“A damn parasite,” He pushed the branches aside by the back of the gloved hand, noting the darkened patches spread around the base of the original plant, with more greenery sprouting along. “It's taken over the tree. There’s no chance of saving it.”

“It's not that terrible, is it?”

“As it operates, it's a terrorist. As decoration...” Leaks stopped himself, averting his gaze to hide his face.

“As a decoration, it is...?” Shui poked at him, smile bubbling up as he watched his significant other attempt to make clear of the hole he dug himself.

“It's...not bad. Depending on the circumstance.”

“Hehehe, are you still embarrassed for what Bardo did at the party?”

“The man has no tact sometimes.”

“Leeeeaks,” he pouted. “Be nice.”

“He's not here to hear it.”

“Still...”

“He’s an idiotic phili-”

Shui pushed his palm over his face, cutting him off. “That’s not nice.”

Leaks bent back from him. The memory of what Bardo did still grated him, even following into the new year. He had insisted on playing holiday cupid and managed to humiliate Leaks in the process of his drunken stupidity. He wasn’t going to admit that the result it brought wasn’t less than welcomed. Leaks rubbed his lips with the back of his hand before his thoughts fell back on the infested tree.

Leaks swatted against the branch, knocking some of the waxy berries off.

“Can I ask you something?” he said.

“Yes?”

“Without the others around…” he mumbled, “Can I... kiss you?”

Shui brought his arms together in thought.

“Hmmm... I would like it more if you just told me to,” Shui laughed at the rise of red pooling at Leaks' face. Leaks covered his mouth and shot him the usual frown.

“Sometimes I wonder where you even get this attitude from.”

“It’s good that I can still surprise you. I get to see this look you make,” he playfully ran his hand over Leaks’ lowered ears, stroking the fur with his fingers. Leaks brushed his hand away.

“A-anyway…”

Shui looped his arms around Leaks' hips and pulled him closer. “Kiss me, Leaks.”

The other man’s brain felt melted. He rested his hands on Shui’s shoulders, eyes trained downward.

“Well?” he teased.

Silent, Leaks grumbled to himself before he took Shui by the scarf and pulled him close enough their breath warmed their faces. “Not until you kiss me first.”

Shui flashed him his signature joyful smile. The very one that sent waves of electricity through his system, overwhelmed his heart as it beat faster than he could breathe. One that he wished to cherish in his arms for as long as he lived.

“Heheh, that's more like it.”

Leaks’ words nearly fumbled from his mouth. “Shut up.”

Shui pecked at Leaks’ black ears, noting how hot they were under his lips. He moved for the forehead, the temple, cheek, and met with Leaks’ lips. Closing his eyes, Leaks returned it, hands releasing the scarf and lacing fingers through the fiery orange hair.

He took Shui’s lip between his and carefully pulled, earning a moan from the latter. As he recalled from memory when they last connected like this, they were soft, lightly chapped from the dry air, and Leaks felt every ounce of control he held over himself loosened and be taken by the reigns into Shui’s hands. In absence of gawking company, Leaks lifted himself and pressed harder, a hunger taking over him. Shui’s hands wandered up his back, holding him close. Leaks wondered, in his fervor, if Shui could feel his heart racing against his ribcage.

Shui broke the kiss, taking in deep breaths, trailing his lips along his jaw to where he met with scarred skin hidden by Leaks’ scarf. Leaks flinched at the contact.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.”

Leaks' fingers tightened on his coat. “You don’t need to down there.”

“I want to. I want to give every part of you the love it deserves.”

Leaks pulled back, his entire face clearly the shade of red peppers. “We should get going. The day’s leaving and it’s getting cold.”

“You sure? You look warm to me,” he smiled.

Leaks buried his face in his scarf and made for the path, ears flattened.

“Shut up.”


End file.
